


Appetite & Attitude

by Millennium_Lotus



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dango, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mafia AU, Slight fluff, kind of established relationship, mafia bosses, soba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millennium_Lotus/pseuds/Millennium_Lotus
Summary: Allen Walker is a mafia leader who is being hunted down by the police, yet prioritises having a filling meal over being caught. In the end, he ends up with company and not of the expected kind.Yullen Mafia AU
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Yullen - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Escape with Idiocy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. Hoshino Katsura does :D  
> Caution: Swearing (Because Kanda)

The man felt as if he was crawling his way to the red lantern lit restaurant with the way he clenched his gut that chewed on him. His mouth was dry, and his limbs were weak and were twitching with how much he had been running to get here. 

Handling a mafia was at times difficult. Allen Walker was beared down with work that was risky, and so it felt thrilling just to escape for a night. Even if escaping became literal, because right now the cops were after him. But food was being prioritised here. 

Allen entered the restaurant and straightened up a bit. The smell of salty broth and buck wheat noodles wafted in the air, in a warm brew. He sighed and realised he found himself in a traditional Japanese styled soba and sake restaurant and couldn’t be happier. 

A waiter came up to him sternly, hesitating to come closer when he looked over the customer’s white hair and red scar along his ashen features. They were a silver that seemed to wash over like a grey tide. He was also dressed in a wine coloured slim vest, a dress shirt and wind ruffled suit pants. It was quite a charming look, yet uncommon.

The waiter approached him, nevertheless. “Good evening. We only have one table in the back of the restaurant, is that fine with you?” 

Allen nodded and followed the waiter who gave him the menu and sat him down in a cosy lit area. After Allen read the dishes on offer, he asked for his order. “Can I have two Zaru sobas, three Kitsune sobas, two Okinawa sobas, one Izumo soba, two Tanuki sobas and no sake, please.” 

The waiter’s eyes widened as they tried to put it all to memory. “Yes, of course. So, two Zaru sobas, three Kitsune sobas, two Okinawa sobas, one Izumo soba, two Tanuki sobas and no sake, for you. Is that all?” 

Allen pondered for a bit and added, “Oh, and some tofu on the side!” 

“Oi, moyashi.” 

The waiter nodded, “Tofu and beansprouts as well?” 

The white-haired man froze, “Eh? No, I didn’t say that. Someone else…” Allen turned and looked up. A tall man frowned and sat down on the opposite side of the table. His glare under his raven-haired fringe made it hard for Allen not to physically seem annoyed and confused. 

In front of them, the waiter stood muddled. “So, no tofu and beansprouts?” 

The glowering stranger spoke up, “We already have one beansprout. You can go get the tofu.” His eyes glinted at Allen as he said it. The waiter bowed, oddly lower in front of the stranger, and walked away hurriedly. 

Before it became silent, Allen burst out, “I am not so short for you to call me that!” He dragged at his white hair and made a nonchalant gesture. “At most you are seven centimetres taller than me.” 

“I don’t listen to moyashi like you.” The taller man shot back. 

“My name is Allen.” He huffed. 

“Tch.” The stranger looked through the menu and scowled. “Like hell I care.” 

Allen’s eye twitched and he forced a polite smile, that also seemed to waver. “You rude bas-,” 

“Shut it, idiot.” 

Allen’s jaw tightened. “This is my table.” 

The man’s scowl became a frown. “I own this restaurant, idiot.” 

There was a beat as Allen’s eyes widened. He then continued to smile. “That’s great, because I would actually like to order-”  
“I’m not a fucking waiter.” 

Allen glared. The stranger looked stuck up. His raven hair was tied tight with red rope and was dressed in wear that was quite clean cut. He had a long coat, a high collared shirt and with Allen’s sudden gaping he found a sheathed katana balanced against the table, beside the man. “Who the hell are you?” 

The stranger paused before loudly dropping the menu on the table. “None of your damn business.” 

“Actually, it is. Because the police that are after me, would like to know who I dine with.” Allen said, finding the other unfazed. He blinked and wondered if he made it clear that he was being wanted by authority. 

He got answered with a, “Che.”

***  
On their table, it grew still. 

Allen groaned in hunger and the stranger had crossed his arms. Yet, when the waiter arrived with the ten soba and tofu, did the atmosphere settle and unwind. 

The waiter turned to the stranger and nervously asked, “Would you desire anything, Yuu Kanda, sir?”

With a curt and sharp decline, the waiter hurried off.

Allen happily grabbed his chop sticks and spoon, digging into the Okinawa sobas first, before dropping his noodles into the bowl again with realisation. “You’re name is Yuu Kanda.” 

The other twitched. “It’s just Kanda, you baka moyashi.” He then watched Allen ponder something, as if they should know each other by any chance and his scowl deepened, especially when the conversation went back to the white haired man opening his mouth again. 

“Why are you still sitting here? Don’t you own this place? Get your own table.” 

Kanda moved his fingers over to his sheathed katana. “Shut up. You’re on the last table.” 

“Fine. Then don’t take my soba.” Allen went back happily to his food. Minutes later two empty bowls got stacked up, piling as time went by. 

After the final bowl was emptied, Kanda’s dark eyes stayed intent on the mess with the dishes.  
“Disgusting. How the hell do you eat that much?” 

“My disgusting appetite is better than your disgusting attitude.” Allen kicked the other under the table, yet the man moved his leg before the boot hit, and clenched Allen by the collar. “Do you want to die in a soba restaurant?” 

Allen tugged in the solid grip. “What? Are you going to drown me in soba?”

“Tch.” Kanda smirked and shoved the other into his chair again. “Why the hell would I waste soba just for you to die in it?” 

“Well it already tastes like someone’s died in it, Bakanda.” 

The long haired man reached out to his katana and sat down. His temper was resolved on slicing this infuriating moyashi into the small vegetable he is. “Then why did you eat so much?” 

Allen began to eat some of his leftover tofu. “Because I was hungry.” 

“Tch.”  
***  
After Allen had finished, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up, to only sit frantically back down. He sunk deeper into his seat, while being given an incredulous expression from the owner of the very restaurant. 

“What the hell are you-,” Kanda started to only stop when he caught a glimpse of the cops at the restaurant’s entrance. The waiter obligingly pointed to the table the white haired man sat at with him. Kanda cursed when the cops jumped up in shock and yelled for everyone to stand back.

He reached out to his katana and found, when turning to the back exit, that Allen was already up and dashing over plated tables, to other customers’ shock, and out to where Kanda headed after him.

He only realised that the other was running from the cops, when they were side by side and weeding through alleyways and dumpsters behind neighbour restaurants. 

“Your stupid, old man hair got us attention.” Kanda spat. 

Allen panted as he ran, “It was your fellow waiter friend who caught us out!” 

“I said I’m not a fucking waiter, you brat!” 

“What are you even running with me for?!” Allen yelled back, as they began speeding through twisted alleyways.

That was when a cop, out of two, appeared from the rear of their trail and called out into their communicator, “I found the two mafia bosses. I need back-up!” 

“Tch.” Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance and held his katana against his belt. “Not only are you annoying but you’re a fucking-,” 

Allen gawked, “A mafia leader?! You?”

“Why is that such a surprise, moyashi?” Kanda skidded around a corner, and Allen raced after him. The police soon gathered in number, and red and blue lights had begun to glow in the shadows. 

“You don’t only own the restaurant; you own all the businesses in the area…” The white haired man kept running as his words spun in his revelation. 

“Yes, you idiot!” Kanda ran down another alleyway until they could see a port. When he flicked his gaze beside him, the other mafia leader was still after him, as well as the police. His jaw clenched. “Oi, run somewhere else.” 

Allen shook his head. “This isn’t my area.” 

He heard the taller man curse. “You’re not only incompetent but you get lost easily too, you brat?” 

“You know what, Bakanda. I might as well just follow you so we both get caught!” 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” 

The two ran as soon helicopters thundered above them, lights searching for their figures. Cars blared in noise as the two police had become a squad with their guns raised and on watch for the two mafia leaders. 

As the wanted men arrived at the port, they pressed their backs against a large cargo crate.  
Allen breathed hard and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. Where was Master Cross to laugh at him now?

He turned round to the other man while he re-tied his long, raven hair. Allen watching, finally noticed that Kanda was quite handsome, but bit back the thought because the same man had already insulted him to the point that he was surprised that he only met him earlier tonight. Let alone that this very jerk of a man was the other mafia leader in the area, which he had never took much importance to. 

Kanda met his gaze and glowered. “You’re the boss that deals with the damn casinos. No wonder you look like a rich idiot.”

Allen sighed and sat down against the cargo crate. “Well no wonder I’ve never heard much of you, Bakanda. You look like a waiter.” 

There was sing of a blade and to Allen’s widened eyes the katana’s side was at his throat. Kanda smirked, “I’ve wanted to slice you with Mugen for a while now, moyashi.” 

Mugen? Allen thought. The katana is called Mugen?  
He grinned. “Pity your head is only capable of solving things with your sword.” 

Kanda’s glare seemed sharper than the katana he held but before he could pressed it down against the other’s neck, the man swiftly kicked around Kanda’s arms and twirled them onto the ground.  
Then Allen flipped himself up onto the top ledge of the crate and squatted down, smiling. “Goodluck with the cops, Bak-an-da!” 

“You-,” Kanda’s sentence was threaded with every curse he could think of, as the other mafia leader went off, white hair in the wind, into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> (And yes, all those sobas listed are real.)  
> Also, the next part is just an extra snippet. 
> 
> Once again, Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.  
> xoxo  
> Millennium_Lotus


	2. Extra: An Old Joke

_Quite some time later…_  
  
In a nicely furnished flat, a disgruntled and infuriated Allen Walker slammed a criminal report on his and his partner’s dining room table.

Opposite him a smirking and mirth eyed man, looked at him.

“Stop being so amused, Bakanda.” Allen spoke through gritted teeth. “This is your fault.”

Kanda picked up the report and scanned it’s pages, “Well you are a moyashi.”

“That. Isn’t. My. Name.”

Yet, on the report it was. In bold letters, thanks to the many times almost being caught by the police with Kanda, the authority has pretty much assumed that Allen Walker’s name was the Japanese term for a literal beansprout.

“You owe me ten packets of mitarashi dango in that other place you own.” The white haired man slumped in his chair and hit his forehead against the table. “And another date at the soba restaurant.” With a grin he added, “Since you work as a waiter there…” 

Kanda scowled, “That joke is as old as your hair, moyashi.”

“Then don’t make it older.” A beat later Allen said, “Unless you want your record to have you down as a jerk, I suggest you...”

“Che. Fine.” Kanda then coarsely ran a hand through white hair and ended, “I was going to take you out again, anyways.” 

The report was forgotten between them, as the two mafia leaders settled down at their shared flat and bickered about the amount of dango to buy.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P.S. I really enjoyed writing this, and it's for all those Yullen lovers who like to see Kanda and Allen being idiots at times)


End file.
